CrAzy NiGht
by LenaFan454
Summary: After the curtains sways down And there's cheering all around Let's go on, go on for another round The buzzer resounds A new start is announced Say one, two, three, four Shall we begin now?


_**CRAZY NIGHT**_

WARNING: THE DEATHS IN THIS ARE A LITTLE GORY. PLEAE KEEP IN MIND. THANK YOU

 _Based on Crazy night by Vocaloid._

 _Disclaimer: Music and Lyrics by Hitoshizuku-P, Mix by Yama, Illustration by Suzunosuke and video by TSO_

 _English dub by Chaz_

 **Also with the character from the Anime Television series "Death Note"**

Disclaimer: Manga; Written by Tsugumi Ohba, Illustrated by Takeshi Obata and published by Shueisha.

Anime series: Directed by Tetsuro Araki, Written by Toshiki Inoue.

Featuring: Yagami Sayu: As the lead role

Light Yagami: the Master

Near: As Doll #1

Mello: The Maid

Misa Misa: The Mistress

Matt: Doll #2

Mikami: The Butler

 _After the curtains sways down  
And there's cheering all around  
Let's go on, go on for another round_

 _The buzzer resounds  
A new start is announced  
Say one, two, three, four  
Shall we begin now?_

Sayu walked down the path of the Spot light. It had lead to an unbelieveable mansion. Sayu knocked on the door and The maid and the butler greeted her. "Come in." The Blond maid said. "You must be lost." The Master said. Two doll children came running in. "Why don't you stay with us, until sunrise." They said. Sayu didn't know but, she couldn't say no. The Party began and it was a Crazy Night. The food was great. Sayu even had a little wine. She sang a little tune and fell asleep. 

"Time has came to a frozen stop at last." The Butler said, with a smile. "Hey, Where's the girl?" The doll white haired doll child asked. "Yeah, where is she at?" The red haired doll asked. "Doesn't matter. The show must go on." The Master said. "We have a problem." said one of the Doll boy, "The next page doesn't exist at all." The next page to the script was ripped out. Everyone gasp and The master dropped his wine. The glass broke and the Wine stained the floor. "WHERE IS IT!?" The master screamed. They began the searched for the thing that ruined their crazy night. They knew they had to have better find it soon.

They searched and searched but, no one could find it. Light was furious. As well as the Mikami. The rest were worried. Misa Misa knew Light was getting frustrated, she was too. Then finally, someone came up with an idea. "Okay maybe the page wasn't supposed to be there?" Mikami said. Misa agreed but, Light wasn't convinced. "Maybe on the next page-" Near was saying but, he was cut off by Mello. "It will show the culprit's face." Mello said. "The play wasn't shown yet." Misa Misa said. "So, how did this person find it?" Light said, "Wait a minute. The only person who could do so.." Light was saying. They all, even Misa knew who it was. "The culprit is you!" They all said together and looked at the door.

Sayu was by the door eyes covered by her bangs, holding a gold clock hand. _"I fooouuund it."_

"STOP!"Light called out to her. Sayu started to kill the dolls first, Matt to be more specific. She took the golden clock hand stabbed Matt in the side of the head with it. Blood began to splash everywhere. Matt's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground as Sayu pulled the hand out. Near tried to run but, she stabbed him at the top of his head. The clock hand went through his brain and out his forehead. She slowly pulled it out as she smiled. He fell hard to the ground. Misa screamed bloody murder as Sayu started running to her. Sayu grabbed Misa's hair and slit her throat. Misa began to cough up blood for a little bit but, died soon after. Blood ran down Misa's neck and some of it splattered on the ground. Sayu let go of Misa and she fell to the ground on her back. Sayu smiled down at the body. She never really liked her anyway. She looked to Mikami, who looked angry. "You will pay for this!" he shouted at her. He ran after her and tried to strangle her. Before he could reach her she cut off his hand. He screamed in pain as he right hand was cut off. Blood poured out of his arm. She Smiled and said, "Don't think about it." And stabbed him in the chest and his head. Not two seconds later, he died. She took a few breaths and smiled. She heard something move behind her. She turned around and saw Light trying to open the door. He was panicking and the door wouldn't open. Sayu started laughing the sight. Light turned around slowly. He had never been this scared in his life.

"Please, Listen. You don't understand-" He tried to explain. Sayu wasn't listening. He tried to run but, she threw him on the ground. Light didn't know where she had gotten the strength from but, she had it. Light got on his knees and tried to convince Sayu to let him explain. It was too late. Sayu too the clock hand and stabbed him in the eye. Blood flowed at the bottom of Light's eye. Light screamed bloody murder. The pain was unbearable. She took the knife out along with his eye. He fell to the ground on his side and cried. He looked up at Sayu with his good eye. She began to stabbed him on his side. She had never felt so good. She stabbed him three more times. Soon she stabbed him so many times she had lose count. She backed away from Lights corpse. She looked around at the job she had done.

As, Sayu looked around she noticed a book opened to the center. She walked over Misa Misa's dead body to the book and saw what it was. It was a play. Sayu flipped through the pages and realized that everything that had happened was inside the book. She panicked. Sayu turned around to begin running but, stopped in her tracks. The people she had murdered so gruesomely, were standing right in front of her. _Alive and angry._ "You should have stuck to the script." Light said, furiously. A small blue light shined from the clock that was missing a clock hand. The clock opened up and a very bright blue light shined from inside. The pages from the script flew out of the book and were sucked into the clock. Everything started to float into the air, even Sayu and the rest. Sayu was panicking but, the rest looked normal. They all were getting pulled into the clock but, Sayu grabbed onto the door handles. "Don't end it just yet!" Sayu screamed. "That's to bad, ran out of time." Light said, as he grabbed Sayu by the leg. He tried to pull her in with them. Sayu hands were sweating and she let go.

 _TiLl tHe vErY EnD!_

 **A/N: I don't usually do A/N on stuff like this but, I need to now. If your confuse about what happened. Well, I got the impression that Crazy is the same thing as Bad End Night but, from the P.O.V. Of the mansion members. It's the same thing but, with a twist. The Twist here is that the page is missing. Hope you enjoyed Fallen Angels.**


End file.
